The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly to a resistance training device that provides universal motion of the operator""s mid-section.
Various prior exercise machines provide for resistance training of either the back or the front abdomen muscles. In some machines, it is possible to first exercise the front abdomen muscles, and then exercise the back muscles by a user changing his orientation on the machine. For example, the machine may include separate stations for exercising the back and the front abdominal muscles, where a user moves between stations for the various exercises. As another example, the user may need to reverse his position with respect to the machine for the series of exercises. In other machines, the apparatus must be physically rearranged when switching from back to front abdominal exercises. In such cases, it is inconvenient to switch between the front and back exercises, and such apparatus do not provide for a universal motion that permits exercise of the back, the front abdomen and both sides of the torso.
This invention provides an exercise apparatus that comprises: a stationary frame; a seat connected to the frame; and a pair of arm rests pivotally connected to the frame for a motion about a first axis and a motion about a second axis with respect to the frame. Preferably, the second axis is substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
According to various preferred embodiments, the arm rests are connected to one another through an arm rest bracket, and the arm rest bracket is arcuately shaped and extends between the arm rests and below the seat. The seat may remain stationary with respect to the frame during the motion of the arm rests, and the seat may be adjustable to a variety of positions relative to the frame. A back rest may be disposed above the seat, such as mounted to a rear bracket extending between the arm rests, whereby the back rest pivots in conjunction with the arm rests with respect to the frame.
Motion of the arm rests is resisted, for example, through a spring connecting the frame and a substantially universal joint on the arm rest assembly and aligned with the first and second axes. According to preferred embodiment, the resistance may be adjusted on the apparatus, so that the apparatus allows both extended exercise periods of low resistance, low impact muscular toning and fat-burning capabilities, or a higher resistance muscle-building program.
This invention allows the back, front abdomen and both sides of the torso to be exercised without changing machines, or without a user having to change his orientation on the machine. The apparatus provides universal and multi-axis motion, mid-section exercise capability within the same workout period, without the user physically moving to separate machines or work stations, and without interrupting the workout to change over the apparatus. This increases the efficiency of the exercise period since exercise programs can be immediately changed, and decreases fatigue and boredom created by the repetition of the same motions on a singular axis machine.